


君が笑む夕暮れ

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: ktkz





	君が笑む夕暮れ

  
*if！if！if！重要的事情说三遍！！  
*ktkz  
*玻璃渣  
*曲梗  
*歌词&歌词翻译来自网易云  
  
  
  
  
「もう、この季節も終わりだね…と  
这个季节已经快要结束了呢  
君がふいにつぶやく  
你突然呢喃着说」  
  
并肩走在木桥上，夕阳比起之前的刺眼来更显得柔和，照在身上稍微有些暖洋洋的。  
数原这么说完之后，片寄的目光随之放在了身旁人的身上。  
不知道从什么时候开始，自己看对方要微微低头了——片寄一下想起来，他们相识已经2年了。  
应该是说长也不长，说短也不短的年数，但片寄觉得，他们在一起做过的事情实在太多了，多到让人以为是十几二十年的旧相识，两人之间存有的回忆是无限量的。  
  
  
  
  
  
「ああ…何気なくて  
啊啊...漫不经心的  
優しすぎるから奥歯 かんだ  
却过于温柔 我好不甘心」  
  
“不甘心”这种情感，在这两年间不知多少次出现在片寄和数原的交往之中。  
片寄没法骗过自己的事实——数原的确比他厉害。  
唱歌，努力程度，资历...  
想说的话，片寄觉得自己和身旁这个人的等级差太多了。  
可是偏偏两人就是这样走在了一起，也不知是为什么。  
片寄以称之为“命运”和“羁绊”的抽象物搪塞着自己的内心，然后接受现实。  
可是他无法再用相同的理由来解释，为什么偏偏这两人如今又要分开的事。  
  
  
  
  
「ねぇ、繋がりとか運命とか  
呐 称之于羁绊什么的 命运什么的  
そんなものを 捨てたら  
就那样弃之不顾的话  
もっと自由に この空飛べるのかな  
是不是可以更加自由的在这天空中飞翔  
教えてよ  
告诉我吧」  
  
片寄不知道自己在这几天漫长的夜里，有多少次不想承认自己彻底失败了的这个事实。  
从VBA2开始，到现在。  
梦者修行到底意味着什么，片寄说他脑子不灵光，想不明白。  
是数原先提出的，说他们之间是“命运共同体”的关系，然后先行离开这条即将终止的轨迹的，也是第一个说出这个词的人。  
第二次梦者修行，大失败。  
数原对自己下的赌注也失败了，从高枝上狠狠地摔了下来。  
一条长长的，长长的轨迹一点点分裂开来，两个人之间的直线距离越来越远，终有一天会到看不见彼此的距离。  
片寄不想要这样，却又无能为力，最后还是要数原来调剂他的情绪。  
数原即将舍弃那片寄口中所谓“羁绊”与“命运”，然后再次站在地平线上，一点点张开新的翅膀。  
片寄预见到了数原灿烂的未来，他明白夕阳过后会迎来的黑夜，更明白黑夜之后再次破晓的黎明。  
他想效仿数原的做法，却被阻止。  
  
  
  
  
「いつか交わした約束  
不知何时相互交换的约定  
目指す場所は高く  
目标太高了 我无法达到」  
  
“凉太就保持原来吧，只有这点，能答应我吗？”  
被这样说了。  
这是件难事。  
经过时间的推移，鸵鸟的翅膀退化，无法飞翔之后，羡慕雄鹰壮阔的翅膀，应该是很正常的情绪。  
这个时候的鸵鸟，却被雄鹰说，“你只要一个脚印一个脚印走下去就好了”，那只鸵鸟会是什么心情呢？  
鸵鸟的目标是山崖的最高点，是山崖顶那朵屹立着的“高岭之花”。  
当雄鹰在飞翔着接近目标的时候，鸵鸟只能在沙地里留下自己的足印，然后等待风的降临，连自己来过的痕迹都不曾存在过。  
片寄无法答应他。  
就像鸵鸟看不到雄鹰摔下山崖的那几千几百次一样，片寄看不到数原人生前18年被风沙磨灭的印记。  
  
  
  
  
「日常の騒がしさと戯れるけど  
虽然如日常般的喧嚣共同嬉戏  
君のために強くなる  
为了你我要变的更加坚强」  
  
当片寄摇头表示拒绝的时候，数原破了功，突然大笑起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你是认真的吗？”  
“我...做不到。”  
“做得到的。”  
“毕竟你是学习成绩又好，又高又帅又会弹钢琴的王子殿下片寄凉太嘛——！”  
“什么啊...！”  
爽朗的笑声徘徊着，不知是什么时候才停下来的。  
“那我答应你好了吧？”  
片寄擦了擦眼角的不知从何而来的泪花，伸出小指。  
“要加油啊，从今以后。”  
“嗯。”  
数原的手慢慢伸了过来，片寄的手也随之靠近，但却落了个空。  
数原踮起了一点点脚尖，看起来有些费劲地揉着片寄的头发。  
“你能做到的，要相信自己啊。”  
片寄什么也不说，只是把头微微低下去，好让对方不那么费力。  
这个角度的数原看不太清片寄的表情，空气中只剩下了不知名的水滴滴在木板上的声音。  
  
  
  
  
「今気付いた欠片(かけら)  
现在注意到的碎片  
手放してしまわないように  
请你不要轻易的放开双手」  
  
记忆的残片一点点被拼接起来，形成了走马灯在片寄的脑海中放映。  
...  
片寄再次看到这两年，他们一起经历的种种的时候，影片只剩下了他们一起笑的镜头，一起玩乐的镜头；一起练习，在宿舍的床上畅谈人生理想...  
走马灯结束，片寄凉太“新生”了。  
数原的手从他的头上离开了，而片寄却久久不肯抬头。  
水珠滴落的声音一点点变大，再变小。  
片寄握紧了数原的手，两人之间的画面停在这一刻。  
  
  
  
  
「だけど今は こっち見ないで  
只是现在 不要看向这边  
濡れた頬 夕日が乾かすまで  
请等到湿润的脸颊被夕阳烘干之后」  
  
片寄的脸转向了数原看不见的那一边，然后缓缓抬起头，脸正对着夕阳斜照的方向。  
手一直被紧紧地握着，数原不打算放开这双手——这双在无数次，无数次的苦难中牵起自己的手。  
  
  
  
  
「もう放っといて…と強がるのは  
快放开我吧...明明那么爱逞强  
君の悪い癖だね  
你的坏习惯呢  
そう言って肩を 小突いた笑顔に  
就这样说着 用肩膀轻轻的触碰笑脸  
瞳伏せた  
垂下了眼眸」  
  
手被捏红了之后，数原走到了片寄面前。  
举起自己的手的时候，片寄的手也被连带着举到相同的高度。  
“差不多可以放开了吧？”  
“不过说起来，你到底是有多喜欢捏别人的手啊？”  
“上次也是啊，居然抱着我的手臂睡了一整个晚上什么的...噗...”  
数原的另一只手握了起来，自然地放在了嘴边，用来掩盖自己的偷笑。  
“对不起...”  
片寄的脸上沾满了泪痕，他的眼睛始终没有看向数原。  
数原走到靠近片寄肩膀的那一侧，微笑着用空出的那只手帮他拭去泪花。  
  
  
  
  
「ねえ、僕が書いたあらすじなど  
呐 我写的故事什么的  
子供過ぎて ちっぽけで  
太过于孩子气了 又那么的渺小」  
  
摇摇晃晃的小型巴士上，少年们被日光怀抱着逐渐陷入熟睡。  
“在写什么？”  
“没，没什么...”  
迅速地合上自己手中的本子，想着“哪怕是相方这也是不能给你看的”。  
“歌词？”  
“诶！？为什么你会知道？”  
“之前就有在写吧，趁着大家都睡着的时候？”  
“嗯，嗯...”  
不好意思地低下了头之后，数原趁机抢走了片寄手上的本子。  
每一页上只写了三个短句。  
数原把所有写过的页面翻完之后，双手把本子递还给了片寄。  
“你是小孩子吗！”  
片寄小心翼翼地接过本子之后，就被这样说了。  
他看着第一页上他端端正正写好的“Pray”几个大字，无奈地叹了口气。  
  
  
  
  
「真実を知れば 脆く崩れるのだろう  
知道真相的话 会脆弱的崩溃的吧  
それでもさ…  
即便如此...」  
  
晃晃悠悠的小日子，就在晃晃悠悠的巴士上一点点地消逝了。  
充斥着“开心”情感的每一天让人感到愉快。  
现在再翻开那本本子的话，虽然只过了一年，纸页不知怎的也有岁月泛黄的痕迹。  
片寄只能感叹着自己当时惊人的预见性。  
“Pray”。  
他盯着这个词看了很久。  
当时的自己为谁而祈祷呢？  
  
  
  
「暮れる空に夢見てる 思う時は長く  
于暮色之下的天空进入梦乡 思念也会变得漫长  
日常のすれ違いで千切れそうでも  
在日常的生活中不断错过 心情也会愈加疼痛  
君はもっと強くなる-風に乗る言霊  
你一定要变得更加坚强 乘着风的言灵  
今はただ 追いかけてるんだ  
现在还只是不断的寻找」  
  
那之后的每一天，片寄都在躺在床上的时候确定着自己的“失败”，和自己带给如此优秀相方的“污点”。  
只是沉浸于自责的心情之中的话，梦境自然也香甜不了。  
对那些日子的思念在梦里似乎延伸得很长很长，终点似乎在肉眼看不见的地球尽头。  
“如果自己再努力一点就好了”——诸如此类的情感如潮水般涌进片寄的脑子里，心口也时常感到闷痛。  
他不太会安慰自己，总是对自己的内心说着直白的一句“你要坚强”，不出他自己所料，心情完全无法因此平复下来。  
“怎么样才能寻找到呢，成功的方法什么的。”——之后又陷入了思考这个问题的怪圈中。  
  
  
  
  
「だけど今日は 少し寒くて  
但是今天 有些寒冷  
繋いだ君の手 解けないよ  
我紧紧的握住你的手 不会再松开」  
  
不知何时吹过来的寒风，似乎在一瞬间宣告了秋季的完结。  
泪痕凝结在脸上，片寄的手总算由于力气不够而放开。  
他试图往回走的时候，另一只空下的手被不知名的力量揪住。  
“已经没事了，都结束了不是吗？”  
“至少在我走之前，不会再松开了。”  
  
  
  
  
「今はまだ  
现在依然  
知らない道の途中で 出会いを繰り返す  
在陌生的道路上不断的反复着那份邂逅  
日常の喧噪さえ 愛おしいけど  
就连日常的喧嚣也让人如此爱惜」  
  
走在中目黑的街道上的时候，突然想起了这件事的片寄，有别于当时的心情，嘴角微微上扬，微笑。  
“最初的邂逅是什么样来着？”  
他尝试翻阅着记忆的备忘，却想不起来什么了。  
想起来的只有被握红了的两双手，两个大男孩一起成长的短短历程。  
走进自己的公寓，再站在阳台上，看着夜晚熠熠生辉的城市灯光。  
“现在的龙友君在干什么呢？”  
这样想着，片寄拿出手机，翻了翻通讯录，却没有点开属于“数原龙友”的号码。  
“一定在属于他的某个地方生活得很好吧。”  
  
  
  
  
「君の声が遠くなる その瞬間  
你的声音渐渐远去的那个瞬间  
僕が心から笑ってますように  
但愿我能保持那真心的笑容」  
  
对于作为主唱（vocalist）的数原来说，对声音敏感应该是必备技能之一。  
而这个时候他却恨透了自己的敏感神经，并且尽量不让自己听到离开时越来越轻的脚步声。  
“内心波涛汹涌的时候，也要用笑容迎对。”  
直到片寄消失在了视线外很远的地方之后，数原上扬的嘴角才抽动了一下。  
抹了一下有些发痒的眼睛，才有不知是什么水沾到了手上。  
  
  
  
  
「小さな願い 強く結んで  
小小的愿望 强烈的寄托  
いつも通り横顔を 見ていた  
又看见了一如既往的那张脸」  
  
没等多久，片寄手机屏幕上的来电显示映出了数原的名字。  
接通之后，两人沉默了很久。  
“现在怎么样了？”  
“挺好的。”  
“我好好遵守约定了。”  
“明明当时没有拉钩盖章的？”  
“也是哦——？”  
轻声笑着的片寄和数原，眼前同时浮现出了对方青涩的脸，和那天分别时的场景。  
“当时明明想着永远不可能释然的。”  
这么想着的片寄，如释重负般躺在了自己的床上。  
这么想着的数原，第二天清晨乘上了去往中目黑的电车。  
  
  
  
  
「振り返る君が今…… 笑った  
转过头来你如今....依旧微笑」


End file.
